Silver Angel Blade
by CureNoble0
Summary: Haruka was betrayed by her dearest friends, that triggers for Haruka's other self to awaken having the desire to protect Haruka. Will Haruka's friends regret and want the old Haruka back or will it be too late now that the old Haruka is replaced by a strong, serious, and confident one. Haruka x ? will include QUARTET NIGHT and HEAVENS REVIEW! 3 week Hiatus I hope you understand!
1. Chapter 1

CureNoble0: Okay new fic I wont be updating this as much as others, So I just finshed Black Rock Shooter and I'm like "Haruka should have her own girl!" So hope you like it! Also this fic ficis Haruka x ? ;)

Narrator POV

Haruka woke up like usual and had a bad feeling about today as if her world will brake. Haruka shrugged it off and got her things she left for school. On the way there she saw a Lavender flower with the middle part being white. Haruka closed her eyes enjoying the moment She heard a faint whisper "Courage, Hope, And Happiness." Haruka's eyes flash open looking around herself checking for anything weird. Haruka sighed she was just being paranoid.

Haruka was about to open the door to her class but stopped as she heard her name "So what do you think about Haruka?" Haruka litsened carefully "I think she's annoying and personally a slut, huh Tomo-Chan." Haruka froze as she heard her best friend's name "Yup she's just another burden being all helpless." She heard all her friends agree replying "I agree." or "I know right!" she didn't want to hear more until she heard the words "Such a Burden." It hurt being called the names Slut, Whore, Annoying, and a Burden, tears filled her eyes she walked away silently. Haruka walked to a tree. There Haruka closed her eyes and fell into a nap.

In Haruka's Dream

Haruka was standing alone in a field of those lavender flowers. In front of Haruka is a girl. She has Lavender eyes silver-white hair and the bangs are sweeped to the side covering one eye (I'll post a picture on devainart okay Username:AnimeOtaku0!)

"Who are you?" Are the words Haruka asked the girl. She smiled and replied "I'm the other you from the world where peoples pain are released, I want to protect you but my question is will you let me?" Haruka nodded and said "Okay, but please don't hurt yourself because of me." She nods and replied "Don't worry I'll be alright just remember," She started walking towards Haruka "Always have Courage, Hope And Happiness." She fully embraced Haruka "You are my other self too."

Haruka's eyes open as she noticed she had a Lavender flower on her lap. Haruka starts smiling and giggling while tears formed in her eyes Haruka whispered "Thank You Silver Angel Blade."

CureNoble0: How's that I'm going to be testing how I write action , Hurt/Comfort okay Remember REVIEW! tell me what you think! ; )


	2. Chapter 2

CureNoble0: Thanks reviewers, followers and for favoriting! here is where I tell the changes Haruka goes through :) and the first fight Silver Angel Blade goes through also the picture is up at Devainart User name: AnimeOtaku0. Also since this is AU the boys uniform is like the boys in Kuroko no Basket except Haruka's blue strip will be Lavender I don't own Uta No Prince Sama

Haruka POV

After that dream I was given true courage, true hope, and true happiness. For those who hurt me there won't be that weak Haruka anymore. I went to the store bought new clothes and hair dies for streaks I bought a pair of scissors and a lavender ribbon. Oba-Can was working so I went to the bathroom I cut my hair in uneven layers. I gave myself a few Lavender and Silver streaks, and from what I grab from my hair I tied it up in a small pony tail. I liked how I looked. Now it was time for clothes.

I threw away everything. They were all either yellow, red or a fluffy color. Now everything was replaced by Lavender, Silver, Black, and White. The uniform I threw away I replaced that too with the boy's. I cut the pants and made it into thigh length short shorts. For the shirt I wore a Lavender tie. I liked how my new style was I threw away the trash and made myself lunch.

Next Day Haruka POV

I was walking to school I heard whispers like "Look at that Babe!" or "That girl looks so cool!" I opened the door to class and someone said "New students are supposed to wait for the teacher outside the class." I stare at him and replied "I'm not new here Kurusu." His eyes widen so does everyone else's "Haruka/Nanami!" I smirk and replied sarcastically "No I'm a crayon!" I sit in my desk and wait. Shibuya comes and says "Don't worry Haru-chan, you look cute!" She was about to touch my hair until I slapped her hand away "Don't touch me BackStabbing." She looked shocked and said "I do-" I glare and cut her off "You don't know, YOU DON'T KNOW!" All eyes were on us and Tsukimiya-Sensei entered the room "Haru-chan WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU CALLED ME A BURDEN HUH!" Shibuya whispered "You heard that." I sit back down in my seat and turn away "I didn't just hear I saw everyone who agreed." Ichinose tries apologizing "Nanami w-." I turn towards them and say "Save your breath traitors."

Tomorrow we'll be getting new students. I feel a tear escape my eyes I heard the faint whisper "Don't worry I'll protect you." I close my eyes and slip a small smile knowing I still have someone who cares.

Silver Angel Blade POV

I was in the field of lavender flowers from my world, until some flowers started wilting. My eyes widen, Haruka was hurting! I grab my staff and get ready for a fight. I get in stance and the ghost and monsters came at me. I spinned my staff dissolving the ghosts. "Here come the monsters!" I open the staff relieving a Silver Blade. I slice one by one. I'm floating in air, I then slice three more monsters. "There are too many!" They all close in on me. I have no choice, seconds before the all close in I remove my bangs from my eye. It revealed another Lavender eye but, with a silver flame. All the monsters are pushed back as silver angel wings sprouted out my back. "Don't worry I'll protect you." I whispered to Haruka's mind. I run towards the monsters with my blade covered in silver flames. I was faster this time and sliced more! I jumped up in the air and spread my wings. When I did this action it send many steel feathers stabbing ever single Monster. I sigh in relief as the flowers started blooming the sky in this field cleared up.

Haruka POV I woke up from my nap off Silver Angel Blade fighting. I smile as I felt something being lifted up my chest. I turn towards the window and say once again "Thank You Silver Angel Blade."

Otoya POV

"Thank You Silver Angel Blade." I started wondering who Silver Angel Blade could be, I sigh I'll ask Tokiya or Masa

CureNoble0: :) Oh what will they find out will they find out who Silver Angel Blade is? HAHAHA Well thanks reviewers also I saw the Brothers Conflict ending for episode 2 and I'm like OMG OMG OMG OMG! The triplets get a moment all to themselves! Anyway Rember REVIEW! Oh and who else thinks free is like K-on all over again sort of-ish :)


	3. Chapter 3

CureNoble0: Silver Angel Blade's Third chapter YAY! well I don't own Uta No Prince Sama Because if I did the guys would have gotten 'Real' action!

Otoya POV

Nanami walked out of the room. Everything was silent I decided to ask Tokiya who Silver Angel Blade is. "Tokiya can I ask you something?" Tokiya nods and signals for me to continue "Well Nanami during class a tear slipped out of her eye and she whispered Thank You Silver Angel Blade, and I wondered if you know what that was?" Masa and everyone else was also listening and were now in deep thought. We all sigh and go to the cafeteria. I didn't feel like eating so I was walking through the hallways I was passing the Teacher Lounge and over heard a conversation "Tsukimiya-Sensei I would like to also become an idol." My eyes widen "Eh Haruka that's going to be really hard going from composer to idol!" "Tsukimiya-Sensei I never said anything about giving up composing." I hold in my breath Nanami is now going to be a rival! "Haruka I don't think that's possible!" The principal's weird laugh was heard "Rin-Sensei it is very possible, but Miss Nanami are you up for the challenge!" "Yes." With that I ran towards the cafeteria where everyone is "Guys you won't believe it Nanami is going to be an Idol and Composer!"

Everyone stopped moping everyone thought "Our Haruka/Nanami, our Shy, Kind, and Happy Girl is now a Brave, Confident, and Amazing Girl."

Haruka POV

I was waiting in line to get my lunch all I got was a cornet and strawberry milk. I was walking away and I kept hearing murmurs about me "Eh what that's Haruka!" and "I always knew she was a slut!" also "Did you hear she's going to be an Idol and Composer!" When I walked by a window I saw Silver Angel Blade on the other side!

Everyone else must of noticed because they said "Hey what's that!" I ran out side and got out my compact mirror and saw Her again! "Angel what are you doing!?" Silver Angel Blade smiled and said "Well since I'm going to protect you I thought I might as well be your reflection to keep my eyes on you!" I smile a genuine smile and say "You really are dumb!" She pouts and says "Well you are the bother me after all!" I took me a few seconds to realize I just called myself dumb! "Angel I really wish you were real." She grinned and said "That can be arranged!" What I didn't know is that my so called 'friends' were listening.

Narrator POV

Their eyes were wide open but then it was replaced by a small smile. Haruka could still smile so pretty even if it was to someone from another world. Determined to get their Haruka back they promise to find out who this Silver Angel Blade is!

CureNoble0: Another sucky ending HAHAHAH sorry for not updating in some time I hope you like it Remember REVIEW! :)


	4. Chapter 4

CureNoble0: So I'm on the fourth chapter already YAY! Thanks for reviewing following and favoriting! I don't own Uta No Prince Sama.

Haruka POV

I woke up and did my daliy routine. I tied my tie and grabbed my compact mirror. "Morning!" I greet Silver Angel Blade she's been protecting me in my mental state whenever I feel lost or hurt she lifts weight of my chest. "Hey Haruka today your getting new students right!?" I nod as I walk through the hallways of Saotome Gakuen. "If they hurt you would you let me beat them up!?" I giggled and said "Don't worry I won't even talk to them with the bad rumors it'll help even more, gotta go." I open the door to class and as usual Shibuya tries apologizing "Har-" I glare and say "How many times do I have to say apologizing won't change a thing." She looked down and then Kurusu came and said "Can we ask a question?" I look away uninterested "Already did Kurusu." Then Ichinose asked "Who's Silver Angel Blade?" I smile and hold my compact mirror closely "She's someone I treasure dearly." Everyone was clearly shocked. No one has seen me smile in a while.

I glare and say "There you happy." Tsukimiya-Sensei entered and said "Everyone take your seats we have our new students!" Thre guys came inside and introduced themselves "Otori Eichi my angels!" "KYYYA he's so cool.!" then a short boy said "Mikaido Nagi nice to meet you!" "Aww so adorable!" Finally the last guy said "Sumeriga Kira.". They were placed around me with Sumeriga on my side Mikaido in front and Otori next to Mikaido. Class passes it was time for lunch I stood up and walked away with a croquet, strawberry milk, and my compact mirror in hand. "Hey you aren't you the one whose supposed to show us around!?" Haruka looked over her shoulder and said "Ask someone else." I walked towards the bench under a tree and talk to Angel. I was smiling like I used to. She smiled along with me, it was nice.

Eichi POV

We wondered around and saw a tree. "Angel I was wondering how would it be possible to come out?" That was the voice of that girl, but it can't be her voice was emotionless and monotone, this voice was kind, and gentle. We carefully walked towards the tree and hid behind the bush near by. We looked at the girl and saw the same girl. She was holding a mirror and drinking strawberry milk. "Well you see before there was an all out war caused by someone named Black Rock Shooter her other girl didn't want to suffer so she set out to kill girls other selves then order was returned when somthing happened now a girls otherself named Strength rules the order along side two other girls. So basically I just have to ask for permission and get approval to come out here!" This girl she's, what's the word?! We ran back and asked someone named Masato Hijirikawa about her.

"She's Nanami Haruka she used to be the happiest and kindest girl around until, we all got angry because most of us had to re-take a idol test it was announced suddenly. We said hateful things to her and not no one denied it. She now became a Brave, Bold, and Amazing Girl now it's hard to talk to her. Many first years admire her for her courage of over coming back stabbing." Nagi raised his eyebrow and said "But right now she was smiling and talking with someone through a mirror they were talking about a girls other self and some Black Rock Shooter!"

He just muttered "Mabye this is a clue to who Silver Angel Blade really is. Come with me tell this to others." We follow and walked to the classroom. Hijirikawa then says "Guys I got a lead on who Silver Angel Blade might really be!" Everyone stopped what they were doing.

CureNoble0: Cliffhanger! I want to feel how authors feel when they leave readers on a cliffhanger! So remember REVIEW and let me see how you feel!


End file.
